Bad Dream
by StarTraveler
Summary: Even after all this time he can't get Jim's lifeless body out of his mind inspired by the sickbay scene in STID


Disclaimer:Only the fic is mine

AN: Been watching lots of Karl Urban movies and have fallen hopelessly eternally in love with him

_AN2 Big thanks to Caera1996 for being my beta_

_He stared down at Jim's lifeless body and felt numbness begin to spread through him. He was a doctor and dealt with death all the time; he'd lost people he knew before. But Jim had been his best friend and the light in an otherwise dark universe. Unable to bear looking at Jim's limp form any longer, he went to his desk and sat down and felt the despair envelop him. _

Leonard McCoy bolted upright as he awoke from the nightmare. Soaked with sweat breathing hard, he turned and looked at Jim as he sat up. Jim, his husband, was very much alive thanks to the blood they used from Khan.

"You dreampt about my death again didn't you?" Jim asked softly, blue eyes filled with love and worry.

"It's been ten years, and I still can't get the sight of you limp and lifeless out my mind," Leonard replied, voice cracking.

"I'm here Bones," Jim replied, wrapping an arm around him and holding him tightly. "We'll be all right like we always are." He paused, feeling Leonard's trembling subside. "And there was some good because of it…us."

Leonard smiled, acknowledging how Jim's second chance at life had made them get their heads out of their asses. Two months after everything, Leonard had found Jim looking up at the stars. "Don't worry you'll be back up there soon."

Jim had turned to him and Leonard could see the fear deep into those blue eyes. "What if I become like Khan?"

"You're a better man then he could've ever been. And you're not alone Jim. I'll be with you."

Jim stepped closer then, and embraced him, and they stood like that for a long time. "Bones I need to tell you something, but I need you to not interrupt until I'm completely finished."

Leonard quirked an eyebrow, but nodded. "Okay, go ahead."

Nervous, Jim took a deep breath, and then just went for it. "I'm in love with you Bones. I have been since the moment I laid eyes on you in the shuttle and you threatened to throw up on me. It scared me because I've never been in love before and I didn't think you'd feel the same, so I hid it by having flings and I'm not proud of myself despite what everyone thinks. Being given a second chance at life makes me want to have a relationship that has everything…especially love. And it's you I want that with, Bones..." He paused, breaking eye contact. "I – I know I'll never be perfect…"

Suddenly Jim found himself being thoroughly kissed by his gorgeous friend. "You're perfect enough to me," Bones declared when they parted to breathe.

Jim grinned hugely, eyes shining. "You weren't supposed to interrupt."

Bones rolled his eyes. "Maybe you need to court martial me, Darlin'."

Jim smirked. "Nope got a better idea." And he pulled him into another kiss. Their relationship progressed quickly to lovers, and in no time they both realized they had never felt so complete with anyone else. One year later, as the Enterprise set out for its first five year mission, they were married.

Then Bones' nightmares began.

It happened every two or three months, and Jim always there to hold him. The first five years passed quickly and soon the mission came to an end. They spent the next year on earth before the next five year mission started up. Life had become comfortable – except for the nightmares.

Then one evening Jim said something that surprised and freaked Bones out. "You want what!?"

"I want children, Bones; I want to have them with you," Jim repeated.

"Jim, children are a huge responsibility, and space is so unpredictable. What if something happened to one or both of us?"

"Bones, I know you're thinking about my dad, but he and mom knew the risks but they still took a big chance. I really want a family with you Bones."

Leonard sighed. He knew when Jim kirk had a goal in mind he would never let up on it. "I promise I'll think about it."

Jim's blue eyes lit up with hope. It took a few months before McCoy gave in. They used an artificial womb machines, relatively new technology that was very successful, and their DNA was combined. It took three attempts before they were successful, then nine months later on Christmas Day; Joanna Lynn Kirk-McCoy joined the universe. Both of them had tears running down their faces as they held the baby.

"Thank you Bones."

"Thank you for talking me into this."

When Joanna was three the mission came to an end and Jim had decided to take the promotion to admiral so they could stay on Earth. Leonard took a position at Starfleet medical. The cries of their son David brought them to attention. Only two weeks old and he had a great set of lungs. Together they changed him and soothed him until he fell back asleep.

Jim smiled, "No more bad dreams Bones."

Leonard smiled in agreement. Life was too perfect to be consumed by them.


End file.
